Edward and Eric/Tropes
I'm too lazy to add a description right now, but if you don't know what TV Tropes is, then you have clearly been living under a rock for 7 years. Main Characters 'The Lucky 6' 'As a Whole' *'Six-Man Band '- The members of The Lucky 6 all count. **'The Leader/The Smart Guy '- Edward **'The Lancer '- Eric **'The Bully '- Joey **'The Trickster '- Stanley **'The Big Guy '- Dallas **'Sixth Ranger '- Constantinos 'Edward Pearson' Voiced by: '''Andrew Rannells The main protagonist of the series. Edward is a well-mannered fourteen-year-old teenager who attends high school at Lakeside City School. He has a remarkable IQ and an undying love for science. He has been creating inventions ever since he was a fetus and always whips up a gadget whenever problems arise. He is the founder, leader and brains of his group of friends, The Lucky 6. The show revolves around Edward and his various adventures. *Amusing Injuries '- He's been dismembered, crushed like a pancake, beaten by all sorts of people (bullies, thugs, aliens, robots, etc), kicked in the nuts, burnt to dust, melted into a pile of liquid, blown to pieces, had his flesh ripped off, had the entire multiverse blow up in his face, and among others. *'Action Survivor '- Survives countless of antics that would kill anyone in real life. Just like any other cartoon character, of course. *'Arch-Enemy '- Edward has dealt with countless of villains throughout the years, but his biggest ones (in order from most threatening) are Snodgrass, Principal Walker and Carver. *'Beware the Nice Ones '- Although he's easily one of the nicest characters in the show, he WILL use his smarts to destroy you if you put his loved ones in danger. **Seriously, just ask Edgar. Oh wait... *'Butt-Monkey '- Obviously nowhere near to the extent of Constantinos, (depending on the way you look at it though, because at least the series doesn't officially end with Constantinos being erased from existence), but Edward regularly gets bullied at school and is incredibly prone to Amusing Injuries. *'Catchphrase '- Catchphrases are practically non-existent in the series, but Edward tends to say "Oh dear", "Oh my", "Have mercy" or anything like that in distressing situations. *'Collector of the Strange '- Collects dust mites and has an entire room filled with all sorts of clocks. *'Companion Cube '- Before Oscar, he had a pet rock. *'Neat Freak '- Absolutely ''hates ''filthiness and is always extremely cautious when he's about to do an activity that involves getting his hands dirty. He also tries his best to keep things organized. *'The Smart Guy '- In case you didn't notice it, Edward is easily the smartest character in the series. He has been inventing gadgets for all his life - starting from when he was a fetus - and compared to his peers, he possesses sophisticated vocabulary. 'Eric Pearson '''Voiced by: '''Josh Peck The deuteragonist of the series. Eric is Edward's younger twelve-year-old brother who is a kindhearted, clumsy and absurdly strong doofus. Although he has a small brain, he has a big heart. He is very lazy and dimwitted in contrast to his hardworking, intelligent older brother. The Season 3 episode Eric = mc2 reveals the reason behind Eric's lack of proper intelligence - a piece of a Frosted Puff is lodged in his brain. Without it, he is a genius, even more so than Edward. *Acrofatic '- Definitely not as strong as Dallas or Stanley, but Eric's strength is on top of Joey's. It's hard to remember Eric is chubby, but for someone who can lift up trees and even ''an entire building, he's far from your average, plump 12-year-old. His strength is more emphasized in his superhero form, The Bulk. *'Big Eater '- Obviously not as much as Tony, but Eric consumes enormous amounts of junk food, especially late at night. This is emphasized in the Season 4 episode, Snack Attack. *'Don't Tell Mama '- Whenever he does something unruly in front of Edward, he might beg him to "not tell Mom" even though she's divorced. *'Dumbass Teenage Son' 'Joey Maldanado' Voiced by: '''Gary Sauls A self-absorbed thirteen-year-old whose height is in contrast with his ego. He pursues the gang's adventures with determination that borders on his selfishness. *Acrofatic '- It's not really noticeable when he has clothes on, but Joey has been shown to be quite chubby for someone his age. Despite this, he is one of the most agile members of the group (only behind Dallas and Stanley), usually performing parkour and jumping over fences and whatnot. He is also capable of lifting up objects that would be impossible for a regular human to carry. Also, whenever the gang is seen running, he is usually one of the members seen in the front. *'Attention Whore '- Almost always joins whatever the gang is up to, just for the sake of his ego. **Sometimes averted (hence the "almost"), as there are moments where he'll actually be concerned about the safety of his friends. *'Berserk Button '- It's not difficult to piss off Joey, but making fun of his height or his near-baldness really sets him off. *'Bratty Half-Pint '- He's short, and definitely a brat. *'Brilliant, but Lazy '- Joey's more talented than his shitty grades and aggressive attitude show. *'Book Dumb '- Joey may be creative in coming up with schemes, but outside of that, not so much. In Escape from Detention, when he was shown a colored map of the world's continents, he thought the continents were "a bunch of PEGOs mashed together". He also thought San Francisco was a city in Italy in one episode, and whenever his handwriting is shown...it's certainly not the best. Same can be said for his grammar. *'Born Unlucky '- Even in episodes where he hasn't done anything, he is still the victim to a ''lot of slapstick. **To a lesser extent than Constantinos, of course. *'The Bully '- It's no secret that Joey is sour towards anybody in his path, but the friends he loves to tease the most are Edward and Constantinos, which usually leads to him getting punched in the arm by Dallas. *'Bullying a Dragon '- Does this to the King Wasp in Frantic Sensations. He calls it names and even throws rocks at it. Unsurprisingly, this ends up in him getting stung very, very ''badly. *'Bully Magnet '- While he can be The Bully in his circle of friends (and in general), Joey has been cruelly picked on for his height, his Charlie Brown Baldness, his spot at lunch time (near a trash can), his unpopularity at school, etc. *'Catchphrase '- "Shut up, X!" **Also tends to say "Mother?" when he's about to endure loads of pain. *'Charlie Brown Baldness '- He only has a few tiny strands of hair on his head. *'Hypocritical Humor '- Likes to call Constantinos "Short Stack", even though he's also one of the shortest members of the gang. **Also prone to calling Tony "Jughead", "Pork"/"Porkchop", "Bacon" or "Piggy" even though he's chubby. *'Unsympathetic Comedy Protagonist '- In most episodes centered around him. *'Vitriolic Best Buds '- With Stanley. 'Stanley Breault 'Voiced by: 'Edward Felker A greedy and pompous fifteen-year-old who belongs to the local rich family, the Breaults. While he is often rude thanks to his family name and his ego, he is a genuinely good person deep down, and is ultimately polite and caring toward his friends. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold '- As stated above, Stanley is still a good person deep down. *'Like Father, Like Son '- While Stanley has more redeeming qualities, he certainly takes from his father in terms of overall greediness. *'The Napoleon '- Stanley is easily the shortest member of The Lucky 6, standing at only 4'6. He also has a temper to match. *'Unsympathetic Comedy Protagonist '- Similar to Joey, Stanley is a good example of this trope. *'Vitriolic Best Buds '- With Joey. 'Dallas Jones '''Voiced by: '''Dan Green An athletic, rational and loyal sixteen-year-old who is easily the strongest member of the group - actually, that's an understatement: THE strongest character in the series. Dallas is extremely protective of his loved ones and is willing to do anything for the safety of his friends. He has an undying rivalry with Carver, though it has been implied they were friends as kids. *Academic Athlete '- Of course, he's not as smart as Edward, but Dallas is very wise with giving advice and knowledgeable in several sorts of subjects. His report cards mostly consist of As and some Bs. *'Action Hero '- Dallas isn't your average sixteen-year-old. He is monstrously superhuman and is never afraid to get physical. He is highly trained in all sorts of martial arts, as well as parkour and sports. Claims to have been wrestling bears, wolves and alligators ever since he was 'an infant. *Berserk Button '- Mess with his friends and he'll be out for your blood before you know it. *'Beware the Nice Ones '- There's no doubt Dallas is kind and willing to help out people, but if you mess with his friends or if your name is Carver Brutus, then you're done for. *'Deadpan Snarker '- This is definitely his brand of humor. *'Death Glare '- Literally. In one episode, he glares at Carver in anger, and the glare alone immediately kills Carver. **What makes this even better is that he isn't seen again for the rest of the episode afterward. *'One Man Army '- Whether it's Carver, a gang of thugs, or hordes of zombies, Dallas always comes out on top. *'Only Sane Man '- Often ends up as the victim of this. 'Constantinos Gargano '''Voiced by: '''Gary Sauls An extremely nervous thirteen-year-old, who is not only the weakest character in the show, but he is also notoriously unlucky. However, Constantinos is also fairly intelligent, and is always willing to give some wise advice to his friends. *Amusing Injuries '- See the above example of Edward. In Constantinos' case, it's WAY worse. *'Born Unlucky '- Oh god. Constantinos isn't the trope namer, but definitely he should be. *'Butt-Monkey '- Jesus Christ is he the living incarnation of this trope. He is NEVER immune to getting bullied by Carver, and he is extremely accident-prone. He attracts more slapstick and Amusing Injuries more than anybody else in the ENTIRE series. Even if Carver isn't around, the world always finds a way to maim, maul, spit on, mock, and kill Constantinos. **Don't worry; he'll be back by the next episode completely unscathed. ***But of course, he'll go through his usual routine of getting screwed over again. *'They Killed Kenny Again '- A common running gag involves Constantinos dying toward the end of the episode, only to return in the next episode as if nothing happened. 'The 6's Family Members' 'Paul Pearson '''Voiced by: '''Andrew Rannells The Bumbling Dad of Edward and Eric. Nah, just kidding. Paul is the hardworking, responsible and courteous father of Edward and Eric. He is the owner and manager of Lakeside's most popular restaurant, Pearson Pizza. Although he may seem strict, he cares deeply about his children and will not hesitate to punish them when need be. *Bumbling Dad '- 'COMPLETELY 'averted. Paul is one of the very few competent and intelligent fathers in western animation, and as a result, he is often considered the "deconstruction" of this trope. *'Family Man '- Always looks after and supports his children, and would never do anything to cause harm to his family. **Although most western animation fathers are oblivious to their genius children owning laboratories, this is averted with Paul as he is totally fine with Edward owning a lab and inventing gadgets. The only thing is that he does regularly remind Edward to be careful with his surroundings and know what he's doing. 'Oscar (WIP) Floyd Maldanado (WIP) Bill Breault (WIP) Whitney Breault (WIP) Sierra Breault (WIP) Robert Jones (WIP) '''Mr. and Mrs. Gargano (WIP) Minor Characters (WIP) Movie Characters (WIP) General A *'Absentee Actor '- Most of the main characters have their fair share of not appearing in episodes. There's even a few episodes where Breault Burgers appears, but Stanley and/or Bill don't. **The only episode where Edward doesn't appear in any sort of way whatsoever, is Law and Disorder. According to creative director and supervising producer Edward Felker, this is because he was at school throughout the episode's events, as well as the other adolescent characters. *'Abusive Parents '- The only reason Constantinos was sent to America was because his parents wanted him out of their life. **Bill is another example of this. He almost always neglects his own children and sometimes even threatens them with "The Paddle". *'Adored by the Network '- Edward and Eric was Kids' WB's top show from the moment the pilot premiered, to the moment Kids' WB died. It was more popular than Pokemon, which seemed like an utterly impossible feat at the time. Edward and Eric aired every single day on the block, and it would even air occasionally on The WB. Hell, it still aired nonstop even after it was cancelled in 2005 (in fact, the only reason it was cancelled was because series creator Gary Sauls personally didn't want the show to run too long and "jump the shark"). **It was the only Kids' WB series (apart from Pokemon, of course) to ever receive a theatrical movie. Speaking of which, there was a three day-long marathon in 2003 that was intended to celebrate the release of the film. B *'Bullying a Dragon '- In Frantic Sensations, Joey lashed out on the King Wasp and shouted at it by calling it names and telling it how it ruined his, Edward and Eric's day. He even threw rocks at it. Trust me, it went REAL smoothly. C *'Cross-Dressing Voices '- Carver, the most dangerous teen ever known to Lakeside, is voiced by... wait for it... Veronica Taylor.Yes, THE Veronica Taylor. D E *'End of an Age '- Edward and Eric is the last of the Kids' WB shows from the 1990s decade to end, concluding in 2005. F *'Funny Background Event '- In the movie, The World's Slowest Tugboat Parade serves as this. At the end of the car chase, the parade is only starting. And by the time the brothers return to Lakeside, it's STILL going on. The ame can be said for the very end of the credits; in fact, it' only BARELY commencing by that point. **Throughout Brotherhood of Stanley, Carver can be seen chasing Constantinos in the background, and then Dallas joins in at some point in the middle of the episode. G H I J K L *'Long Runner '- Easily the longest running original Kids' WB series, lasting 7 years. M N *'Negative Continuity '- Unlike 95% of Kids' WB's shows, Edward and Eric is a huge middle finger to continuity. Episodes have ended with characters being killed/severely injured/stuck in a situation/erased from existence/exiled/arrested/under mind control/eaten/burnt to dust/turned into something, the entirety of Lakeside being destroyed (or sometimes Earth or even the entire multiverse), buildings being trashed (if not, completely destroyed), and just about everything that falls under this trope. Certain characters may also not recognize each other despite encountering them several times in previous episodes. **Although there are occasional Continuity Nods, they are kept brief and are not intended to interfere with the plots. Hell, a newcomer to the series could probably watch the Suckers! trilogy in an incorrect order and still get the gist on what's going on. O P Q R S *'Shown Their Work '- Whenever Oscar flies, there is no "whooshing" sound, unlike other cartoon characters who can fly. This is because real-life owls have silent flights due to their unique leading edges of their feathers. **Oscar also usually unintentionally sneaks up on people due to his natural owl physiology; in fact, Edward tends to jump in fright whenever he lands on his shoulder. **Whenever Lakeside's nature is shown (whether it be Lakeside Forest, Death Mountain, etc), it is very accurate to New York landscape. **Throughout the series, the adolescent characters owned pagers, with the exception of Stanley, who had his very own Nokia 3210-like phone. During the late 90s, pagers were quite cheap compared to cell phones. ***Speaking of, the show's setting is a perfect example of this trope. From the beginning, Sauls made it so that the show would be entirely set in the late 90s, even when the 2000s rolled around, with stuff such as pay phones, pagers, landline phones, VHS, VCRs, cassettes, cartridges, CRT televisions, boxy computers, dial-up Internet, Saturday morning cartoons, cable (including game shows and family sitcoms), libraries, record players, violence regarding video games and cartoons, phonebooks, trading cards, Walkman devices, writing letters, and many others too long to list, being prominent throughout the series. ****In fact, in one episode, Edward is shown an NES-like game. He proceeds to say "Those games became obsolete two or three years ago". The NES was discontinued in North America on August 14, 1995. T U V W *'Wacky Homeroom '- Good lord, Lakeside City School lives and breathes this trope. Not only do you have a genius teenager who can make inventions that far surpass modern technology within a quick timespan, but there's also a guy who's always on fire, someone who always shouts no matter what, a morbidly strong baby, a school-skipper who literally skips all the time as opposed to walking, a guy who can run much, much faster than the time before you even started reading this, a football player who has yet to reach puberty, a guy who has electricity all over his body all the time, and among others. **Even better is that all of them have unique personalities that help them stand out even more. (WIP) Laconic The day-to-day adventures of a cheerful, optimistic teenage prodigy, his ditzy brother and their loyal group of friends. It gets weird a lot. (The unabridged version is a world of comedy.) Trivia *'Banned Episode '- The Season 1 episode, Break a Leg, is banned in certain countries because impersonating doctors is generally frowned upon. **There's So Much to Sea is also banned in a few countries because the shark attack scene was deemed too frightening for young audiences. *'He Also Did '- Andrew Rannells is best known for providing Edward's voice (as well as other characters too long to list), but he has also portrayed Elder Price in the 2011 musical, The Book of Mormon. **Prior to gaining massive fame on Broadway, though, Andrew also voiced Archie Andrews for Archie's Weird Mysteries and a bunch of characters in numerous 4Kids dubs. *'No Budget '- The show started suffering from budget cuts starting from late Season 3. The staff were just barely finishing up a crossover with Detention, where everything was going all fine and well, but then it all went downhill when, without warning, Warner Bros. forced everybody at Chatterbox to scrap the episode and produce a crossover with Pokémon instead. Not only did this mess with Edward and Eric's budget given how Pokémon was a gigantic craze at the time, but they never got their money back from the Detention crossover. **As a result of having to cut budgets, the animation of late Season 3 and basically the entirety of Season 4 was off compared to the rest of the series, although the former certainly wasn't as bad as the case for the latter. ***Most of the late Season 3 episodes after An Onix-pected Adventure had incomplete outlines and parts of characters not being filled in properly, but as said before, the budget cuts weren't as bad as Season 4's. ****Season 4, on the other hand, had inconsistent character outlines (either too thin or too thick, or some weird clash between the two, and like late Season 3, they'd sometimes be incomplete or wouldn't exist at all). Lip syncing can also be very off, frames can be missing causing a "jump" in animation, and the coloring is extremely variable (some episodes have Edward's skin being pale, while others have perfectly fine coloring). *****Strangely enough, while Season 4 did go through major budget cuts, the people at Chatterbox could still somehow afford to make it the season with the most grossout scenes. Seriously, I dare you to watch a Season 4 episode and showcase me an episode where people aren't having their skin ripped off in a brutal fashion, or pulsating veins, or a grotesque closeup. *'Sleeper Hit '- Back in 1998, people would've believed you if you said Edward and Eric wasn't going to be a popular show. The exact opposite happened, even if the show did still stand out from the rest of other Kids' WB shows. YMMV *'Squick '- In Missing Pieces, Edward gets his sideburns brutally shaved, to the point where he gets shaved down to his flesh, and then his skull. So much for an episode called "Missing Pieces", right? **In Strike Up the Band, Cal rips off Joey's tonsils in an attempt to make his singing better, but then they suddenly come to life and eventually slither away to "grab a bite", never to be seen again. This scene isn't mentioned by anybody afterwards, either. **Season 4 is filled to DEATH with Squick moments. *'Tear Jerker': **A meta example in One Small Step for Pearson, Buzz Aldrin's line about Neil Armstrong "not being so lucky" can be viewed as this, since he unfortunately passed away in 2012, twelve years after the episode premiered.